A multi-function machine, which is an example of image forming device, has functions built therein, such as copier, scanner, facsimile and printer; furthermore, it is connected to a network, allowing any of the functions of the multi-function machine to be selected by any of the PCs that are connected to the network, and executed.
With such multi-function machines, a plurality of functions cannot be executed simultaneously when used by a plurality of users, so that users must use the functions at different times. In addition, recent multi-function machines have enhanced job contents, and progress has been in multifunctionalization. For instance, image rotation process, frame removal, 2 in 1 output and the like can be set. For selecting such functions, setting is possible by operating the touch panel of the multi-function machine, but it takes time even for users that are fully used to the operation, during which time use by other users is limited.
For this reason, in order to use the multi-function machine efficiently, it is necessary to establish beforehand the order of the users that are going to use the machine. Thus, a technique to increase the efficiency of use is known, which allows use of the multi-function machine to be reserved by a user's PC. That is to say, the same screen as the operation unit of the multi-function device is displayed on the display unit of the PC, setting information for the multi-function device that the user wants to use is set in advance on the display screen, and when this multi-function device is to be used, a user ID is entered from the operation display unit to call up the setting information, thereby setting the function that the user wants to use.
With the multi-function machine described in the above technique, the operator must enter the user ID each time, so that operation is troublesome, and thus there was a demand for simple operations and the ability to verify simply that an operator has made a reservation.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide an image forming device system that allows an operator to reserve the execution of a function with a simple operation.